eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Undead Space
Synopsis Part 1 The Falcon is simply cruising through space, heading towards the planet choice, all the while having a good time. Then, Rei informs them of their current location, and Kala immediately becomes agitated, ordering everyone to stop the ship. The crew, confused, listen and stop the ship. She then states that they are approaching "Undead Space", a solar system literally CRAWLING with Xenecromorphs. Entering said system is suicide, and yet, they would cut days of travel by passing through it. As the crew think on what to do, Ragit suddenly states that he had heard rumors that on the planet W.E.B., at the edge of the "Undead Space", there is someone... or something, that could guide them through the "Undead Space", and that can go toe to toe with the Xenecromorphs themselves. Kala seems to know what he is talking about, calling him crazy for even suggesting asking "one of them" for help. The rest of the team is amazed... and afraid. They have all seen what the Xenecromorphs can do, and in order to fight them, that person... or thing, would have to be just as deadly. They ask Kala about it, but she does not answer. After a long debate, the crew decides to risk it, and head to W.E.B. Arriving, they go to a local pub, and Ragit tells the bartender they are looking for a guide. The bartender recommends a good place, but Ragit says they need a special type of guide. One that can take them through "that space". The bartender immediately stopped what he was doing, and grabbed Ragit, causing the others to tense. He tells Ragit that the town has enough problems, and they do not want strangers p*** "him" off, as he could do unspeakable damage. Issac than steppes forward, telling the bartender that they only need a guide. After thinking for a few seconds, the bartender directs them towards an old ship, dicommisioned a long time ago. The crew arrive there, and enter. As they walk through it, they kept hearing noise from the vents. Fearing Xenecromorphs, they keep their weapons raised. The crew was walking in formation, with Gwen at the back, when, unseen by anyone, something from the vents above slowly lowered behind Gwen. She started arguing with Issac on a subject, when he stopped in his tracks, and turned to face her... but stopped completely, swing what was behind her. Gwen also stopped and asked what was wrong. But upon seeing his expression, she immediately knew something was behind her. She turned around and tried lifting her weapon, but the creature was faster, and pined her to the wall. A clawed hand lifted, and Gwen closed her eyes, expecting the worst. The hand was coming closer to her head... and grabbed a strand of her hair. Gwen then heard a sniffing sound, and opened her eyes... only to see something bent over, sniffing at her. The thing then straightened up... and was revealed to be a tall humanoid, with blue skin. He faced her, and she saw his deep green eyes. Then, he talked, saying she smelled different, and that her hair was red. Issac asked Ragit what that thing was. He said that he was their guide. A few minutes later, the crew was sitting down in what once was one of the ship's living quarters, now transformed into a rather nice living space. The person they had met, who had introduced himself as Zeev Xylon, was currently sitting next to Gwen, looking at her in innocent curiosity. His attention made her blush. Issac apologises to Zeev for the invasion, but he tells him not to think of it, as he doesn't get to many visitors. Issac then tells him the reason they came, and Zeev suddenly becomes serious, and asks for more details. Afterwards, he immediately agrees to help, saint that if he could rid the world of even one more Xenecromorph, he wold be very happy. He dresses up a highly modified SIG suit, and the group leaves. Part 2 It tells of the adventures of Zeev and the Explorers, as they pass through the "Undead Space". They jump from wrecked ship to wrecked ship, spacewalking and killing Xenecromorph on the way. The crew also learn more about Zeev's species, the Xenomon... and their origin. They have trust issues at first, but, in the end, everyone starts to like him. At one point, they meet Blade, who was out hunting in the Undead Space. Considering them the ultimate prey (especially Zeev). Blade starts hunting them, leading to numerous encounters between him and Zeev (making it hard for the Explorers to move through the Xenecromorph infested space. At one point, Zeev and Blade have a final encounter, in which Zeev wins (with we help from the Explorers), leaving Blade floating in space. After that, Zeev decides to join the Explorers. They happily welcome him among them. The crew of the Inferno, who where following the Falcon, and where stuck in place, find the Jaeugta hunter and brought him onboard. Blade makes a pact with Ken Heels: he will travel with them, and be their blade, if they guide him to the Explorers. Since they where following the same thing, Ken agrees. Since they could not understand his language, Ken suggests they call him Blade. Navigation Category:Chapters